fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew McKenzie
I. Basic Information Full Name: Andrew Gabriel Lucifer McKenzie Alias: Andy Gender: Male Sexual Preference: Females Current Age: 21 Birth Date: 20 November 1985 Current In-Comic Year: '''2006 '''Species: 1/16th Lightorian, 2/16th Knoxon and 13/16th Human.The In-Comic Universes is ALL ANTHRO so anyone from Earth is designated Human. Alignment: Light. Although he tends to follow the path which he thinks is right. Universe of Origin: Orion's Glow. '- Galaxy:' Milky Way '- Planet:' Earth '- Country:' New Mobius '- County:' Nickel Valley '- City:' Golden Hills Birth Place: Advance Research in Supernatural Energies(A.R.S.E.) Labs. Place of Residence: Mole Mansion, Queens City, New Mobius. Occupation: Strategic Hinderance of International Terrorism(S.H.I.T.) Agent. Lead singer in a alternative rock band. Organization/Group/Team: Strategic Hinderance of International Terrorism(S.H.I.T.) and the 12. Lead singer in the alternative rock band named 'Chain Link'. Socioeconomic Status: Not Personally Rich, but lives off his best friend's fortune. Reputations: None II. Physical Information Height: 5' 6" Physical Appearance: Andy is different to other Mobians Instead of sporting quills that grow from his bone structure, his skull shape is oval and was born without hair. DNA was extracted from his small body and cells were manipulated to grow hair and threaded to his skullcap. Since then, his hair has grown naturally. His hair is blonde with tips of black. His eyes are crystal blue.Energy veins sometimes mark his visage. Body Structure: Average but Agile. Physical Attributes: Andy does not have blood flowing throughout his body. Instead, where his heart would originally be, is an orb of mysterious energy known as a SolarCore. This sends energy flowing like a misty substance around his body. Inside his body, the energy is a light blue colour. Outside, like blood, the misty energy changes colour and turns something akin to a sun-like redish-orange. His other body parts work as normal mobian's would except that those that would have blood flowing through them, have the energy. This energy also prevents Andy from being killed by any metal or sub-metal substances and anything that has metal in it. Andy's body will heal rapidly from any wound inflicted by a metal substance. Fatal injuries cause Andy's body to go into a state of Energised Regeneration, allowing his energy to flow out of his wounds and heal his entire body, restoring him to full health. This regeneration is not inherent to all Lightorians but unique to Andy alone because it was key in saving his life during his creation. Attire: From his own personal homemade clothing line.Trademark blue jacket, white T with blue collar and sleeves, white handwraps, dark navy jeans and steel-capped blue-purple shoes. Gear and Accessories: The Sword of Aeons, created by the great swordsmith, Gerard M'monano. Vehicles: Himself. XD. He can fly afterall... III. Mental Information Intelligence: Andy has an amazing ability to understand things and know exactly how they work without first gaining information first(Intuitive Aptitude).He can determine an opponents movements with enough time but he normally relies on instinct when it comes to fighting. He has no set fighting style and instead prefers to fight freestyle, adapting to his opponent's style(s) in order to overcome them and gain an advantage. Personality: Andy is more inward person and prefers to keep his personal life seperate from his work life, unless his work involves something of his personal life.He suffers from depression in short bursts and dubs himself an emo as he is an emotionally sensitive person. He has been known to burst out in rage if something serious happens to him or someone he cares for, thus allowing him to access his SolarCore Form, which is not usually accessible unless he has full control over his entire powers, which he doesn't have at this time. Hobbies and Interests: Andy is an avid reader, which is key to keeping his urge for increasing knowledge at bay whilst he studies all aspects of computers, including hacking them and he loves to play videogames, as well as trying to make his own, to create more challenging games for experienced gamers and those looking for true gaming challenges.He loves to mess around with complex systems and tests every aspect of his increasing intelligence and knowledge to hold-off his urge for more. Likes: Chicken Curry, BonBons, Alternative/Indie/Emo Music and Snowy Weather. Dislikes: Mushrooms, Liquorice, Over-Average Hot Weather and his bio-dad; Lucifer "Louis" McKenzie. IV. Combat Ability Physical Advantages: Like all Lightorians from birth, or in Andy's case creation, he has been imbued with an agile build and over-average speed. As says the prophecy from a thousand years ago, a Part-Lightorian would be created, rather than born, but would possess all of the abilities that a Pure Lightorian would, unlike every other Part-Lightorian. His Knoxon Abilities are held at bay due to the conflicting, stronger Lightorian power.He has had an X-Cell ability, which was Chronokinesis. It has since dissipated. Mental Advantages (in combat): His attitude causes his opponents to attack in a rage, brought on by Andy's smartass comments. This allows Andy to take advantage of the unfocused and uncontrolled attack, evade it and subsequently set a counter-attack in place.His agile nature and above-average speed makes him a worthy opponent and he is adapted to using his enviroment to evade and take into advantage in battle. Physical Disadvantages: Andy's body only has average body strength. A strong, physical attack will cause him a lot of damage.Lead is one of the few substances that can permanently damage or kill him, if not treated with care immediately. His SolarCore Energy flows faster than blood, so if he is injured at the same degree as his allies, he will die faster and become very fatigued as his energy governs not only his bodily functions but his resilience to attack and his fatigue. Mental Disadvantages (in combat): Andy does not have a set fighting style, allowing him to use his intuitive aptitude to determine and adapt to his opponent's tactics but this also catches him off-guard as he cannot always determine what movements the opponent will take before attacking, thus allowing them to outsmart him. Weaponry: The Sword of Aeons allows Andrew to fully control his powers and unleash them in ways not normally possible without it. It's power source is unknown and it has been known to be used to time travel. Abilities: Andy has large amounts of SolarCore Energy generated in his body by his SolarCore Heart and he is capable of manipulating this in an increasing number of ways. He is always looking to adapt his powers to new technques.And his Intuitive Aptitude allows him to discover how the opponent's powers work and work out a strategy to defeat them from the small information he gathers on their powers. Energy Sources: His SolarCore(Heart of Lightorian Energy)(GLOWING BLUE ORB) is the source of his indespensable energy. Transformations: SolarCore Form. A higher, unleashed, energy ambient form. In this form, using his abilities does not take up his SolarCore energy and he can unleash a warzone of power on the opponent. The form itself takes up massive amounts of energy and once he returns to normal, he would be very fatigued and depending on how long he stayed in the form, sometimes unable to move properly, leaving his susceptible to attack. It is possible that he could also obtain a Super Form but it is unknown as he has neither encountered, seen, nor used the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald. V. History Family: Adoptive: Father: Jake McKenzie -- Mother: Ruby Silverstone -- Siblings: Richelle and Craig McKenzie Genetic: Father: Lucifer "Louis" McKenzie -- Mother: Jennifer Knox -- Siblings: Shroud Notable Friends: Daniel Mole - Kod McKyra - Jeebus Grace - Speed Ke'Dai Enemies: Shadius "The Wizard" Morphius - Lucifer "Louis" McKenzie - Francis "Frank" Mole Background Story: Andrew is an A.R.S.E. Experiment codenamed "November Rain". On the first of November, 1985, Lucifer McKenzie and Jennifer Knox began an experiment to sire a son as both were unable to impregnate or concieve. On November 10th, their test tube child was half-way to newborn status. In a controversial decision, Jennifer activated a DNA Splicing programme that would split Andrew into two children. The other, later named Shroud was the end result of this. An incomplete being. On November 20th, 1985, the son, to be called Andrew after Jennifer's Father and Gabriel after Lucifer's ancestor, reached Newborn status and was removed from his test tube. Unforetunately, as a rule, scientists were unallowed to become emotionally attached to their experiments and once Shadius found out about Andrew, he ordered that he be destroyed or left to another Family's care. At this, Lucifer took Andrew to his brother Jake, and Jake's wife Ruby, who were also unable to concieve at the time. Jake and Ruby adopted Andrew and agreed to raise him as their own. Meanwhile, Jennifer took Shroud and disappeared for a while. She returned soon, declaring that she chose to destroy the abomination(although this was, infact, a lie). Lucifer kept an eye on Andrew over the years as he grew up, keeping up appearances by pretending to be his uncle as Andy believed Jake was his father. At the age of 5, Andrew's adoptive father, Jake and Daniel's father, Mac, went to war to defend New Mobius against a threat that would surely change the ruling of their country. Knowing Mac was hired by the other side(because Mac needed the money), Jake allowed his best friend to execute him and obtain the cash reward. Mac promised Jake that he would see him soon. Hearing about her husband's untimely death sent Ruby into a spiral of depression and she eventually comitted suicide, which in turn caused Andrew and his adoptive siblings to be split apart to live with other family members. Andrew was taken to live with his uncle Jayden, and cousin Skylar. Richelle was taken into care by Jayden's ex-wife, Jade and Craig was taken into care by Lucifer, raised to believe he could be the most powerful being alive. Meanwhile, Mac, his wife Katelyn, their daughter Danielle and sons, Daniel and Michael lived happily for a few years with the money Mac obtained from killing Jake before Shadius betrayed their deal and sent Mac's own brother, Frank, with a Special-Ops team, to kill them. Mac told Katelyn to take the money and their children and run. Mac did this because he had foreseen their deaths at Frank's hand. Changing their destinies, Mac faced the ultimate challenge. Sacrifice. He sacrificed himself to save them and kept his promise to Jake. He later met Jake in Hell. It is unknown where Katelyn and her children disappeared to. Andrew, meanwhile, has been raised to be a proper young man by his uncle, growing up alongside his slightly younger cousin, Skylar. At the age of 13, Andrew attended WingMaker High, where he bumped into Danny and the two became the best of friends again. During their years at WingMaker, they got into a lot of mischief and later they graduated at the age of 18. They parted ways and whilst Danny headed abroad with his girlfriend Sarah, Andrew went into seclusion to train and become a better fighter, to hone his powers. 3 years later, Andrew later bumped into Lucifer, who hired him as an agent, where he began infiltrating Shadius' warehouses and factories. This led Andrew to bump into Jesse Grace, an old friend from WingMaker, who was now working for the other side as a Hunter. The two talked and Jesse let Andy go, out of friendship but said that if he saw him again, they would have no choice but to fight to kill. Andrew thanked him and headed off. Realising that Lucifer had been found, the base had been abandoned. Andy travelled to Queens to a bar, for a drink. He bumped into Danny yet again. The two talked about old times and Danny's explained he was tracking down a major criminal. Danny's partner, Izzy Diaz was attacked by the unknown criminal and severely injured. Put out of action by this attack, Andrew took her place as Danny's partner and he began working for the Strategic Hinderance of International Terrorism(S.H.I.T.). It was here that he discovered Lucifer(Louis) was helping S.H.I.T. track down and infiltrate Shadius' company, Advanced Research in Supernatural Energies(A.R.S.E.). He helped infiltrate ARSE and encountered android clones of himself and Danny. They were defeated and King Zombi, the serpent sorcerer who had possessed Danny, emerged and wreaked havoc on Andy. Andy's Lightorian powers unlocked and he sealed Zombi back into Danny. He then fainted and awoke back at base. The two were alright but were told they would need to train. The person brought in to train them was none other than Jesse "Jeebus" Grace, who revealed to Andy that he had been working for SHIT all along. He trained them and then two other agents were brought in as Andy and Danny's partners. The two that were brought in were Karma Grace, Jeebus' sister and Kathryn Bankman, who is, unbeknownst to Danny, Danny's second cousin. On a mission that led them to an abandoned A.R.S.E. Base in the Twilight desert, he, along with Danny, discovered their origins as part of the A.R.S.E. experiments and Andrew discovered that Louis is his biological father. Later, they encountered the Virus counterparts to themselves, which were made short work of by Jennifer, who revealed that she is, infact, Andrew's biological mother. They attempt to excape, only to be surrounded by a Special-Ops team. Karma and Kathryn make the tough choice to set off an explosion, which drops Andy and Danny into the sewers and kills off the Special-Ops soldiers. They wander the sewers until they find an exit. Once out, they find themselves in the desert again and that the girls are gone. They set off into the desert again, only to soon find Karma standing over an injured Kathryn. They ask what happened and Kathryn begins to explain about the arrival of the Dioscouri whilst she heals herself with her own powers. Back at base, Andy and Danny get some needed rest whilst Skylar and Kabuto explain that the Dioscouri are never to be mentioned around Andy and Danny again. And now, he's still on his continuing mission for the Strategic Hinderance of Internation Terrorism. VI. Concept Information Intended Role: Originally a hero that would jump out of a personal situation into a battle to save the world. He slowly evolved from that into the emotionally sensitive, sometimes depressed, warrior and friendly personality he is today. Incorporated Concepts: Light Energy, but manipulated in ways through conception to become a completely different form of light energy, thus the concept of the Lightorian race was born. Inspirations: Daniel Mole(Realname: Daniel Ryan), the creator of my character's best friend and self-proclaimed brother in our collaborative comic: Sinister Brothers. Trivia/Miscellaneous Information: He's seen many changes through all 20(I think) designs...But he's always retained something from each one and is now the character I always wanted him to become. His Theme Song has to be: "Stay Awake" by All Time Low. Category:Males Category:Heterosexuals Category:Immortal Characters